Nothing Lasts Forever
by madame bella lupin
Summary: 'Aku tak bisa melakukan ini lagi, Draco. Aku mau putus.' Mungkin Draco salah dengar? Ya, pasti dia salah dengar. Mana mungkin hubungan selama 5 tahun berakhir begitu saja kan? Two shot,, ketika Draco adalah penyanyi terkenal dan Harry hanya mahasiswa biasa
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing Lasts Forever**

**Summary: **'Aku tak bisa melakukan ini lagi, Draco. Aku mau putus.' Mungkin Draco salah dengar? Ya, pasti dia salah dengar. Mana mungkin hubungan selama 5 tahun berakhir begitu saja kan? Two shot,,

Disclaimer: HP bukan punya sayaaaa,,tapi punya jk rowling

'Aku tak bisa melakukan ini lagi, Draco. Aku mau putus.'

Kata-kata itu bagai menampar pipi Draco Malfoy, penyanyi yang sedang naik daun. Dia menatap pacarnya selama 5 tahun terakhir, Harry Potter. Mereka pacaran sejak SMA, sampai Harry melanjutkan ke universitas di London untuk mengambil akuntansi, dan Draco masuk ke dapur rekaman. Mereka tinggal bersama, seluruh dunia tahu bahwa Harry adalah pacar Draco Malfoy yang terkenal. Dan mereka baik-baik saja sampai Harry mengucapkan kata itu.

'Apa?'

Mungkin Draco salah dengar?

Ya, pasti dia salah dengar. Mana mungkin hubungan 5 tahun berakhir begitu saja kan?

Harry mendesah, mata hijaunya menolak menatap Draco.

'Maafkan aku, Draco, aku hanya tak bisa lagi...'

Draco menatapnya tak percaya. 'Kalau ini masalah Tom lagi, kau tahu aku dan dia tak ada hubungan apap...'

Harry mendengus. 'Oke, aku sudah mendengarmu mengatakan ini ribuan kali,' katanya datar, kini menatap Draco tajam. 'Kau menyukainya, Draco, akuilah. Aku bisa melihatnya, kau pikir aku buta? Aku melihatmu berpelukan, bercanda, dan entah apa lagi yang kau lakukan dengannya. Aku melihatnya, Draco.'

Harry mengatakan itu semua dengan nada yang tak bisa dibantah, dan Draco hanya melongo.

'Kau memutuskanku hanya karena cemburu? Apakah aku hanya bernilai sekecil itu untukmu?' bentaknya, membanting meja murka.

Harry menatapnya datar. 'Ini bukan masalah nilai, Draco, kau tahu aku mencintaimu,' katanya pelan. 'Tapi aku juga punya perasaan. Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi bulan-bulanan seluruh kampus, bagaimana semua orang mengataiku bodoh karena tak bisa melihat apa yang kau dan Riddle miliki, bagaimana seluruh fans-mu membenciku, mengataiku, mengatakan bahwa kau lebih cocok bersama Riddle.' Harry mengernyit. 'Aku berusaha tak melihat semua itu, tak menghiraukannya. Tapi ciuman 'main-main' yang kau berikan padanya membuatku sadar, apapun alasanmu untuk membodohiku.' dia mendengus. 'Maaf, tapi aku menyerah.'

Dan Draco melihatnya masuk ke kamar mereka, menarik koper kecil keluar kamar, ke pintu depan.

'Harry, _please_, kumohon,' suara Draco bergetar, dia bahkan tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia tak pernah berpikir bahwa ini bisa terjadi...

Dia tak bisa merasakan apapun.

Harry berhenti, menatap Draco dingin, tatapan yang selama ini tak pernah Draco terima dari Harry...

'Aku bahkan tak tahu kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu, Draco. Setelah ini kau bebas melakukan apapun dengan Riddle, kau bisa pacaran dengan siapapun yang kau mau.' Harry mendengus lagi. _'Well, good luck_ dengan karirmu.'

Dan, dengan kata itu, Harry Potter meninggalkan apartemen itu, pergi, dan tak kembali lagi.

Meninggalkan Draco.

Sendiri.

-DH-

7 hari yang lalu...

'Harry!'

Harry menoleh, melihat Roger Davies memanggilnya. Roger terengah-engah mengejarnya, membuat Harry tertawa.

'Oh Roger, segitu semangatnya bertemu denganku?' godanya.

Roger terkekeh. 'Aku selalu senang bertemu denganmu, kau tahu itu.' dia menatap Harry penuh sugesti, yang dibalas Harry dengan senyum termanisnya yang menunjukkan kedua lesung pipinya yang dalam.

'Oh yea?'

Roger mendekatkan wajahnya, dan Harry bisa mencium wangi parfumnya. Hermes, sangat berbeda dengan Homme milik Draco.

'Em, oke Roger, ingat aku pria berpacar?' godanya lagi, menautkan tangannya ke lengan Roger agar mereka bisa berjalan bersama.

Roger mendengus. 'Hah? Tapi kalau pacarmu bisa berciuman dengan cowok lain, kenapa kau tidak?'

Dan Harry berhenti berjalan. Dia menatap Roger bingung. 'Apa maksudmu?'

Mata Roger membelalak. 'Maksudmu... Kau tak tahu? Astaga, oke, lupakan aku mengatakan ini, Harry...'

'Ngga.' Harry mendadak sulit bernapas. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari Roger, menatapnya nyalang. 'Aku ingin dengar.'

Roger tampak tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia menatap sekeliling mereka seolah mencari jalan untuk kabur. Setelah tak menemukannya, dia mendesah, dan menarik Harry.

'Ayo, kutunjukan.'

Mereka masuk ke kedai kopi, dan Roger mengeluarkan iPhone miliknya. Harry hanya diam, kaku, menunggu. Menolak memikirkan apapun. Beberapa menit kemudian, Roger menyerahkan ponselnya ke Harry, yang melihat Youtube terbuka. Harry menekan tombol play, dan dia melihatnya.

Pacarnya, Draco, sedang diwawancara berdua dengan Tom Riddle, orang yang selama ini digosipkan jalan diam-diam dengan Draco. Harry menggigit bibirnya, melihat bahwa pacarnya sangat menikmati sesi wawancara itu. Dia bercanda, tertawa terbahak, hal yang sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak dia lakukan dengan Harry karena kesibukannya untuk tur album baru. Kemudian, tanpa kata, pacarnya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Riddle, dan Riddle langsung membalas gestur itu, mencium Draco kuat.

Harry merasakan wajahnya bagai ditampar, dunianya hancur. Draco, pacarnya sejak SMA, lima tahun bersama, dan ini yang dia lakukan pada Harry...

Harry tak tahu bagaimana akhir dari video itu, karena matanya berkabut. Mendadak dia merasa kecil. Hatinya sakit, pedih. Tubuhnya bergetar, menahan entah apa. Harry hanya tak bisa melukiskan perasaannya. Tak bisa...

Dan dia merasakan tubuh lain memeluknya, dan dia tak tahan lagi. Dia menangis, menangis, menangis...

Sampai dia tak ingat apapun lagi.

-DH-

6 hari yang lalu

Harry menghabiskan hari ini dan kemarin hanya tidur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya, berpikir. Adegan di youtube terus menerus muncul di otaknya setiap kali dia menutup matanya.

Pacarnya...

Bahkan Draco tak punya tendensi untuk meneleponnya, menjelaskan. Tidak. Dia tetap sibuk dengan dunianya, dan untuk pertama kalinya Harry berpikir, apa yang Draco incar?

Apa yang Draco harapkan dari dirinya? Draco bahkan sudah empat hari tak menghubunginya. Terlalu sibuk. Terlalu asyik dengan Riddle, mungkin...

Harry merasakan matanya berair lagi.

Sakit.

-DH-

5 hari yang lalu

Hari itu, Ron dan Roger datang, menjenguknya karena sudah dua hari bolos.

Roger hanya memeluknya, dan Ron membuatkannya sup. Masakan Ron selalu enak. Hanya saja Harry merasa terlalu mual untuk makan.

Hari inipun, Draco tidak menghubunginya. Tak ada penjelasan...

-DH-

4 hari yang lalu

Draco meneleponnya.

Jam 11 malam.

'Hai, Sayang,' sapa Draco, nadanya lelah. Tentu saja. Nada cerianya rupanya hanya khusus untuk Tom Riddle. Harry bukan siapa-siapa, dia hanya pacar yang terlalu bodoh karena tak bisa melihat kenyataan ini sebelum ini.

'Harry? Kau baik-baik saja?' nada cemas Draco membuat Harry muak.

'Kenapa kau mencium Riddle?' kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Harry, tanpa celah. Draco menarik napas kaget.

'Oh, darimana... Aku sudah meminta untuk meng-_cut_...'

Harry mendengus, kemarahan yang selama ini dia tahan membludak. 'Oh? Dan berharap aku tak tahu? Berharap kau masih bisa membodohiku...'

'Harry, _please_, ini bukan saatnya untuk cemburu, aku benar-benar lelah...'

Harry menggeleng. Bahkan dia tak punya penjelasan yang bagus tentang ini. Dia tak punya alibi. Dia tak punya alasan yang bisa dia berikan pada Harry, alasan yang cukup baik, alasan selemah apapun, agar Harry tidak berpikir apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang...

Draco benar-benar mencium Riddle.

Harry merasakan dirinya kembali sulit bernapas.

'Harry? Dengar, itu bukan apa-apa, aku tak menyangka Tom akan menciumku. Itu hanya bercanda, Sayang, main-main, kau tak perlu berlebihan...'

'Berlebihan?' desis Harry di tengah serangan hiperventilasinya. 'Aku berlebihan karena bertanya-tanya kenapa pacarku mencium cowok lain?'

Draco mendesah. 'Kau tahu aku tak mungkin melakukan itu padamu, Harry, kau harusnya lebih percaya padaku.'

Dan Harry tertawa. Tawa sinis tanpa humor yang bahkan membuat kepalanya berdengung sakit mendengarnya. Percaya pada Draco untuk membuat segala masalah seolah-olah adalah kesalahan Harry.

'Percaya padamu? Yeah,' katanya dingin. 'Kau tahu Draco, kurasa sebaiknya kau tidur, kau terdengar sangat lelah.'

'Harry, please, aku rindu...'

_'Good nite_, Draco.' dan Harry memutuskan sambungan.

Dan tidak mengangkat 1 telepon lagipun dari Draco, tidak menjawab 1 SMS pun.

-DH-

3 hari yang lalu

Harry mengepak kopernya, memasukan seluruh barangnya, menyewa apartemen murah dekat kampusnya. Dia memaket beberapa barangnya ke apartemen itu, melamar kerja sambilan, dan meninggalkan seluruh pemberian Draco di 1 kardus: iPhone, Macbook, kunci mobil, baju-baju mahal, kalung, cincin, jam Rolex, sepatu, foto mereka... dia tak peduli Draco akan melakukan apa dengan barang-barang itu. Dia hanya tak peduli pada apapun lagi...

Harry tahu hidupnya akan berubah.

Draco telah ada di kehidupannya terlalu lama.

Tapi dia akan bertahan. Dia tak ingin menggerecoki Draco lagi. Dia ingin bebas dari semua ini. Draco tak pernah tahu betapa sakitnya perasaanya selama ini, tak pernah mau sekalipun memahami bahwa Harry terluka karena profesinya. Dan Harry bukan tipe pacar jahat yang membuat kekasihnya memilih antara karir atau cinta, dia akan mengalah. Dia tahu kapan dirinya tak diinginkan.

Dia tahu bahwa Draco akan lebih baik tanpa dirinya. Toh Draco tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Bukankah jika cinta tak akan menyakiti? Bukankah jika cinta tak akan mengkhianati?

-DH-

2 hari yang lalu

Harry akhirnya bisa kembali ke kampus. Ron dan Roger menyambutnya penuh semangat. Ron, yang harusnya berada di fakultas teknik, menghabiskan hari itu di fakultas ekonomi bersama Harry dan Roger.

Harry masih sulit menghilangkan bayangan Draco, apalagi dengan SMS dan telepon yang terus menerus.

Jadi, dia membuang nomor lamanya, dan membeli nomor baru...

-DH-

1 hari yang lalu

Ini Sabtu, dan Harry menghabiskan harinya di rumah. Besok Draco akan datang, dan ini hari terakhirnya di apartemen ini. Apartemen barunya sudah siap untuk dia huni, dan dia hanya tinggal menunggu...

-DH-

Draco masuk ke dalam apartemen itu jam 4 sore. Harry sedang menghangatkan lasagna untuk makan siang terlambatnya. Pacarnya membanting kopernya asal, menghampiri Harry di dapur.

'Kenapa kau tak mengangkat teleponku?' bentaknya. 'Aku cemas seperti orang bodoh...'

Harry menoleh, dan menatap pacarnya.

Dan nyalinya nyaris ciut.

Draco sangat tampan, bahkan ketika marah. Tubuhnya tinggi dan berotot, dan dia punya aura dominan yang luar biasa.

Tapi Harry telah membuat keputusan, dan dia tak akan mundur.

Dia mendengus. 'Cemas? Yang benar saja,' katanya datar. 'Kalau kau benar-benar cemas, harusnya kau pulang lebih cepat kan?'

Draco mengernyit. 'Kau tahu aku ada tour...'

'Yeah, aku tahu kalau aku bukan prioritas.'

Kata-kata Harry itu membuat Draco terhentak.

'Harry,' katanya pelan. 'Apa yang kau katakan? Kau tahu kau selalu nomor satu untuk...'

Harry menggeleng. 'Sudahlah, toh sudah tak penting lagi.'

Draco mengernyit. 'Harry...'

'Mungkin kita terlalu lama berhubungan, Draco, mungkin kita sudah lelah dnegan satu sama lain..."

"Harry..."

'Tau mungkin kita memang tidak berjodoh? Mungkin semua ini hanyalah suatu prolog dari hidup kita yang sebenarnya?'

'Harry, apa maksud...'

'Aku tak bisa melakukan ini lagi,Draco. Aku mau putus.'

-END-

ugh,, sediiih,, tapi mood aku lagi oke bgt buat bkin angst,,hiks,, di chapter ini ceritanya mundur ke belakang, dan bertemu pada hari ketika Draco pulang dari tur dan putus. Jika beberapa suka dengan kisah ini, akan ada chapter 2 nya,,,jika tidak ya tidak akan saya buat,,hehe,,so review pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiss?


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing Lasts Forever**

_**Summary: **__'Aku tak bisa melakukan ini lagi, Draco. Aku mau putus.'__ M__ungkin Draco salah dengar?__ Ya, pasti dia salah dengar. Mana mungkin hubungan selama 5 tahun berakhir begitu saja kan? Two shot,,_

_Disclaimer: HP bukan punya sayaaaa,,tapi punya jk rowling_

Draco menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Sampai saat ini dia masih tak percaya bahwa Harry, Harry-nya, sudah tak di bawah satu atap dengannya lagi. Dia masih tak percaya. Dia masih tak yakin bahwa ini semua bukan mimpi buruk. Dia masih percaya bahwa dia akan terbangun, dan akan memeluk Harry, dan Harry akan berkata bahwa mimpinya sungguh konyol, bahwa apapun yang terjadi mereka tak akan berpisah...

Tapi tidak, ketika terbangun, dia hanya menatap apartemen yang setengah kosong, tembok yang harusnya terpajang foto Harry kosong. Mug Harry tak ada. Sikat gigi Harry, shampoo dan sabun _body shop_ Harry, blow rambut Harry, semuanya tak ada. Koleksi sepatu Harry yang biasanya tergeletak sembarangan tak ada. Puluhan DVD koleksi Harry tak ada. Dan terdapat empat kardus besar, yang Draco tahu berisi semua barang Harry yang Draco pernah berikan padanya...

Draco merasakan matanya panas.

Dia ingin terbangun.

Kalau ini semua memamng mimpi, dia ingin terbangun.

Sekarang.

Dia ingin Harry-nya.

Sekarang.

Draco menutup matanya, dan tak ingin berpikir lagi...

-DH-

5 tahun yang lalu...

Draco membanting pintu lokernya, menghentakkan tasnya ke punggungnya, dan mendesah. Hari ini Senin, dan belum apa-apa dia sudah sangat lelah. Band-nya semalam mendapat undangan di suatu pernikahan, dan dia masih sangat lelah. Draco memang sangat suka menyanyi, dan dia bahkan sudah setengah tak peduli dengan studi-nya, tahu bahwa akademis tak akan membawanya kemanapun. Tapi demi ibunya, dia harus menyelesaikan SMA-nya.

Tapi bukan berarti Draco menikmatinya. Bukannya dia benci sekolah. Dia populer, karena sangat tampan dan kaya, dia punya banyak teman dan bukan tipe anak yang dianiaya. Dia adalah cowok yang menjadi incaran seluruh gadis di sekolah. Oh, dia menikmati sekolah. Hanya saja pelajaran membuat kepalanya pusing, dengan segala proyek dan PR.

Huft.

Dan Senin selalu menjadi hari yang paling panjang bagi Draco.

Draco menarik kakinya menuju kelas Inggris-nya, beberapa anak menyapanya, beberapa Draco balas dengan senyum, beberapa bahkan tidak dia lirik. Draco hanya tak peduli.

Draco mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Cassius Warrington, senior setahun diatas Draco yang mengulang kelas ini. Draco akrab dengannya karena mereka sama-sama duduk di meja populer saat makan siang. Cassius sedang melemparkan potongan kertas ke kepala Ron Weasley, pacar _on-off_-nya. Draco bahkan sudah tak tahu apakah mereka sedang putus atau sedang jadi. Ron menoleh, memelototi Cassius, jadi Draco menganggap mereka sedang putus.

"Aku tak mengerti apa esensi-mu melemparkan kertas," kata Draco bosan. "Bukankah itu membuatnya makin sebal?"

Cassius mengangkat bahu. "Ini karena dia memutuskanku hanya karena aku tidak bisa berkunjung ke rumahnya kemarin," katanya sebal. "Bukan salahku kan kalau aku ingin datang ke reuni SMP-ku?"

"Ha ha," tawa Draco datar. "Terserahlah."

Cassius cemberut, lalu melanjutkan melemparkan potongan kertas ke kepala Weasley yang malang. Sampai guru mereka databg, Ms Sinistra.

Draco tak pernah mendengarkan pelajaran ini, dan tak akan mengubah kebiasaannya. Dia sudah siap memasang _headset_-nya, saat sesuatu menangkap telinganya.

"Kita akan mendapat teman baru. Kenalkan, Harry Potter, dari Surrey."

Draco mendongak, dan langsung mematung.

Di hadapannya adalah manusia paling manis yang pernah dia lihat. Harry berambut hitam berantakan, agak keriting malah, dengan mata besar dan hijau, dan wajahnya merona, tersenyum malu-malu di depan kelas itu.

Draco tak bisa melepaskan matanya dari makhluk paling luar biasa itu. Harry bergerak, dan duduk di sebelah Ron Weasley, yang nyengir padanya. Draco terus dan terus menatapnya, benar-benar terpesona.

"Wow, dia manis," gumam Cassius, nyengir penuh arti pada Draco. Draco terhentak dari trans-nya, dan mengernyit menatap seniornya itu.

"Kau sudah punya Ron," katanya tegas.

Cassius mengangkat bahu. "Aku dan Ron sudah putus, kan?" katanya santai. Draco memelototinya, dan Cassius terkekeh pelan. "Aku bercanda, Draco, kau harusnya melihat wajahmu sendiri. _Priceless_," katanya menggoda. draco makin memelototinya, tapi kemudian matanya kembali pada Harry.

_Definitely the cutest person i've ever met_, pikir Draco memuja.

Setelah Inggris, Draco tak bertemu dengan si manis Harry, sampai makan siang. Dia duduk di meja Ron dan teman-temannya. Dia tersenyum malu-malu pada teman-teman Ron, dan Draco menjadi sangat gemas melihatnya. Dia ingin bicara dengan Harry, ingin berkenalan lebih jauh...

Dan saat itu tiba-tiba Harry mendongak, dan mata mereka bertaut. Draco merasakan wajahnya menghangat karena terpergok, dan puas saat melihat bahwa wajah Harry juga merona. Dia tersenyum kecil pada Draco, lalu menunduk untuk berbicara pada Ron. Ron menoleh, menatap Draco, mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu menatap Harry lagi untuk membisikkan sesuatu. Harry mengernyit, dan Draco tahu apapun yang Ron katakan, jelas bukan hal baik.

Draco cemberut. Tampaknya dia harus buru-buru mengenalkan dirinya, sebelum Ron berhasil mem-_brainwashing_ calon pacarnya itu.

Yep, Harry jelas adalah calon pacarnya!

Harry harus menjadi pacarnya.

Jadi, Draco menghampirinya di lokernya, saat kelas selesai.

"Hai, anak baru," sapanya, nyengir, menyandarkan dirinya ke loker sebelah Harry.

Harry mendongak, dan sekali lagi Draco terpesona pada betapa hijaunya matanya. "Oh, hei," jawabnya, dengan nada tak tertarik. Draco melenguh dalam hati. Apa yang Ron katakan padanya?

"Ouch, dingin sekali," kata Draco, nyengir. "Apakah begini sikapmu pada seseorang yang berpotensi menjadi _teman_ baru-mu?" dia menekankan kata _teman _sambil mengangkat alisnya penuh sugesti.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Ah-hah," katanya, menutup lokernya, menatap Draco lagi. "Kurasa cowok yang berganti pasangan seminggu sekali bukan seseorang yang akan kumasukkan dalam kategori berpotensi menjadi _teman _baru."

O-ke, sekarang Draco tahu apa yang Ron katakan pada Harry. Draco memang bukan tipe monogamous, tapi itu sebelum dia bertemu Harry. Cowok semanis Harry jelas akan mendapat tempat di hati Draco lebih dari seminggu.

Draco mendesah, mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu. Kau bahkan belum mengenalku, dan sudah menghakimiku. Aku kecewa," katanya, berpura-pura terluka.

Harry mendengus, memutar bola matanya. "Oh, _drama queen,_ apakah kau ingin menjadi aktor? Aku jelas tak akan termakan kata-kata itu," katanya datar, tapi matanya berkilat jahil, dan Draco tertawa.

"Hm, sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi penyanyi," kata Draco. "Tapi aku juga tak keberatan menjadi _your personal bed heater_." Dia menatap Harry lekat sambil menjilat bibirnya penuh hasrat.

Harry terbahak. "Oh, astaga, sungguh tanpa basa-basi," katanya geli, menggeleng-geleng. "Kurasa aku lewat. Kau bukan merk yang aku incar," katanya menggoda, lalu sudah akan berbalik pergi saat Draco menarik tangannya, dan mendorongnya ke lokernya. Draco menumpukan telapak tangannya pada loker itu, sehingga Harry tak bisa kabur. Dia menatap Draco skeptis.

"Hmm, bagaimana kau tahu aku bukan merk yang kau incar? Kau bahkan belum _mencoba_ku kan?" bisiknya di telinga Harry, bibirnya nyaris menempel pada kulit Harry. Draco tersenyum puas saat merasakan Harry bergidik. Draco menarik dirinya, nyengir penuh kemenangan pada Harry yang wajahnya sangat merah.

Harry mendesah. "Aku juga bukan tipe-mu," katanya akhirnya, menatap Draco datar. "Aku masih _virgin_, dan aku jelas tak akan melakukan apapun sampai kata-kata cinta terucap."

Draco mendengus. "Yang benar saja..."

Harry tersenyum. "Percaya padaku, aku bukan tipemu," katanya lagi, lalu dia berbalik dan pergi. Kali ini Draco tak menahannya.

Dia benar-benar tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin manusia se... se_manis _Harry belum pernah melakukannya. Bukankah semua orang harusnya mengejar-ngejarnya, menginginkannya?

Draco cemberut. Dia tak peduli, apapun yang terjadi, Harry harus menjadi miliknya!

Esoknya, saat Inggris, Draco duduk di samping Harry, yang sudah duduk di tempatnya, membaca ulang PR-nya. Perlahan, Harry mendongak, dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Draco.

"Oh?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Aku ingin duduk di depan, dan bangku ini kosong," katanya ber-alibi.

Harry mendengus. "Tapi kursi itu milik Ron," katanya geli, dan saat itulah Ron datang.

"Minggir, Malfoy, itu kursiku," katanya, nadanya gusar.

Draco melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Nope. Setahuku kursi ini tidak kau beli, dan siapapun berhak duduk disini."

Ron melongo, lalu Cassius muncul, dan merangkul bahunya. "Ayo, _boyfriend_, kau harusnya senang diberi kesempatan duduk bersama_ku_," katanya riang, menarik Ron ke bangku belakang. Ron menyodok belikat Cassius,yang langsung melolong kesakitan.

"Aku bukan _boyfriend-_mu," ketusnya, tapi tetap duduk di bangku Draco yang lama. Cassius memelototinya, dan duduk di samping Ron, sama-sama saling mendiamkan.

Harry menatap mereka berdua terhibur. "Apakah itu pacar Ron? Padahal dia bilang padaku kalau dia sedang _single_," katanya.

Draco mendengus. "Hah! Mereka pasangan putus-nyambung paling terkenal di sekolah ini. Sudah tak ada yang bisa membedakan kapan mereka putus dan kapan nyambung, yang jelas mereka selalu bersama, dan tak pernah ada orang di antara mereka sejak bertahun lalu, dan _kau," _Draco mengernyit menatap curiga Harry yang berusaha menahan senyumnya, "kau tak berniat menjadi orang ketiga mereka kan? Karena jelas itu tak akan berhasil..."

Harry terkekeh. "Oh yea? Padahal kukira Ron tertarik padaku, dia bilang aku manis kemarin saat aku main ke rumahnya..."

Draco melongo. "Kau main ke rumah Ron?!"

Harry nyengir. "Mm-hm, kurasa kami berpotensi menjadi _teman_ baik."

Draco tak bisa mengucapkan apapun, terlalu syok pada kenyataan bahwa Harry lebih memilih manusia biasa macam Ron Weasley dibanding dirinya. Kenyataan ini serasa menamparnya, dan Draco bahkan bisa merasakan pipinya panas saking murkanya...

Tapi apapun yang dia ingin katakan harus dia tahan, karena saat itu Ms Sinistra masuk.

Jadi dia memilih menulis di bukunya.

_Ron sudah menjadi milik Cassius! Kau tak punya kesempatan!-D_

Harry tersenyum membaca _notes _itu, dan membalas,

_Oh, dan siapa kau bisa bilang begitu? Peramal?-H_

Draco cemberut. Dia menulis gusar,

_kau mengatakan ini hanya agar aku cemburu! Kau tak benar-benar menyukai Ron!-D_

_ooh, kau cemburu?-H_

Draco memelototi Harry, yang nyengir menatap bukunya.

_Tentu saja tidak! Aku tak akan cemburu hanya karena hal seperti itu!-D_

_Baiklah kalau kau tidak cemburu, kurasa bukan masalah kalau hari ini aku ke rumah Ron lagi.-H_

_No way! -D_

_Hm, yes way-H_

Draco menggeram, dan tidak membalas notes itu. dia menolak menatap Harry, yang jelas nampak geli setengah mati pada sikap Draco yang seperti anak kecil.

Pulang sekolah, Draco kembali menghampiri Harry, yang nampak tidak terkejut melihatnya. Dia mengangkat alis, menunggu Draco bicara.

Draco mengernyit. "Baiklah, kau menang!"

Harry bingung. "Menang?"

Draco menggeram. "Ayo pacaran," katanya, bersedekap, menatap Harry penuh tekad.

Harry menggigit bibirnya, menahan senyum. "Oh?"

Draco mengernyit. Apakah dia harus menjelaskan ini semua? "Ayo berkencan, lalu pacaran, bergandengan tangan, dan entah apa yang akan kekasih lakukan. Aku belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya," tukasnya, wajahnya merah, campuran kesal dan malu.

Harry tertawa. "Sungguh?"

Draco menggeram. "Haruskah kupertegas?"

Harry tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu peraturannya? _No-sex before_ '_i love you's_?"

Draco mengernyit, tak tahu apakah dia akan menyesali pilihannya ini. Dia bahkan tak tahu apakah dia bisa hidup tanpa seks. 'Yah, kalau aku mati Harry-lah yang akan kuhantui seumur hidupnya!' batinnya penuh kemenangan.

Jadi dia mengangguk, dan bahkan dia belum mengenal Harry, dia tak tahu apa yang sedang dia tuju, dan Harry jelas tak mengenalnya sama sekali. Dia bahkan belum memperkenalkan dirinya pada Harry! Astaga...

Tapi saat itu, saat Harry berjinjit dan mengecup pipinya dengan wajah merona merah, dia tahu bahwa hidupnya akan berubah. Harry akan mengubahnya. Dan dia tahu dia akan bahagia dengan perubahan itu...

-DH-

4 tahun yang lalu

Ini adalah tahun terakhir mereka di SMA.

Dan Draco genap setahun mengenal pacarnya. Mereka sedang di perpustakaan, Harry sedang menulis jawaban PR-nya, dan Draco menatapnya, memikirkan bahwa bahkan setelah setahun hanya berkencan, bergandengan tangan, dan berciuman, dia masih menyukai Harry. Dia masih menganggap Harry menarik. Dia masih menganggap Harry manusia paling manis sedunia.

Draco mendesah, memainkan rambut gelap Harry. Harry mendongak, tersenyum manis padanya, lalu kembali menunduk mengerjakan PR-nya.

"Hei, Harry," kata Draco. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan selesai sekolah?"

Harry meletakkan pulpennya, nyengir pada Draco. "Hm, bekerja pastinya. Kau tahu aku tak punya cukup uang untuk kuliah," katanya.

Draco mengernyit. "Tapi kau sangat _sangat _pintar. Kau jelas harus kuliah!"

Harry tertawa, mengangkat bahu. "Tidak masalah untukku. Aku tak terlalu ingin kuliah..."

"Tapi kau ingin bekerja di perusahaan akuntansi seperti ayahmu dulu kan?"

Harry mendesah. "Yah, entahlah..."

"Kuliahlah, Harry," kata Draco, mengangkat dagu Harry agar menatapnya lekat. "Oke? Bagaimana dengan LCA bussiness school? Kau bisa tinggal denganku di London? Lalu kau bisa mencari beasiswa, dengan begitu kau masih bisa kuliah kan?"

Harry mendesah, menunduk. "Draco, tinggal bersama merupakan hal besar. Apa kau yakin?"

Draco mengernyit. "Tentu saja aku yakin. Kau satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku merasa seperti ini, Harry. Kau harusnya tahu itu."

Harry tertawa pelan, mereka terdiam sesaat, lalu dia mendesah. "Aku pikirkan dulu, oke?"

Draco tersenyum lebar. "Oke. Tapi aku mau kau memikirkan betapa bangganya ayahmu jika tahu kau meneruskan jejaknya sebagai akuntan..."

Harry mendesah lagi, lalu tersenyum pada Draco. Dia menelengkan wajahnya, dan mencium pacarnya itu mesra...

-DH-

3 tahun yang lalu

Harry mengernyit menatap buku resepnya. Hari ini dia sedang mencoba menu baru, tentang salmon atau apa, Draco tak pernah tahu. Dia hanya tahu bahwa masakan Harry selalu luar biasa_ tidak_ enak. Dia tersenyum menatap pacarnya itu putus asa melihat salmonnya yang berwarna tidak sesuai dengan resep.

Draco menggeleng-geleng, menatap jam. Oke, sepuluh menit lagi sampai mereka akan makan malam di luar, jadi Draco menyalakan TV, dan langsung bertatapan dengan wajahnya sendiri. Draco nyengir puas. album yang baru dia luncurkan 4 bulan yang lalu sangat laris manis, dan Draco baru menyelesaikan tur-nya seminggu yang lalu. Dia masih akan mengisi beberapa acara, dan manajemennya sudah berencana ingin membuat album baru, tapi minggu ini dia off, dan dia ingin menghabiskan tiap detiknya bersama Harry.

Dia muda, terkenal, sukses, dan punya pacar paling luar biasa sedunia. Apalagi yang Draco harapkan?

Bunyi panci jatuh di belakang membuatnya tahu bahwa inilah saatnya menyadarkan Harry kembali bahwa dapur jelas bukan dunianya...

-DH-

2 tahun yang lalu

Draco menghempaskan dirinya ke tempattidur. Akhirnya tur album ke duanya selesai juga. Ini sudah akhir tahun, dan dia berharap bisa libur dari ini semua.

Dia mendengar Harry memasuki kamar mereka, dia membawa nampan berisi bolu dan cokelat hangat. Draco mendesah. Dia hanya ingin tidur, tapi dia tahu setidaknya dia harus bercengkerama dulu dengan Harry. Sudah dua bulan mereka tidak bertemu, dan sudah seminggu mereka tidak saling menelepon. Draco sangat merindukan Hrry, tapi kepalanya pusing setelah tidak tidur di pesawat selama 12 jam, dan dia lelah.

"Hei," sapa Harry. "Setidaknya minum dulu cokelatmu, lalu tidur, oke?"

Draco tersenyum lemeh. Hm, harusnya dia tahu, Harry pasti mengerti. Dia selalu mengerti...

Draco duduk di kasurnya, bersandar, lalu menyesap coklat hangat itu. harry berdiri, menatapnya. Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap balik.

Harry mendesah, lalu duduk di samping Draco. "Aku... bertanya-tanya... apa hubunganmu dengan Nick Austin?"

Draco mengernyit, meletakan mug-nya, menatap Harry tajam. "Astaga, Harry, berapa kali harus kukatakan bahwa aku tak ada hubungan apapun dnegan dia?"

Harry menggeleng. "Tapi kau jelas sekali akrab dengannya! Roger bilang..."

"Roger? Oke, apa yang Roger katakan?" Draco mendadak sangat marah. Dia tak tahu apa yang Harry pikirkan. Disini Draco, bekerja tanpa lelah, pergi selama 2 bulan untuk tur tanpa henti, dan yang Harry katakan pertama kali saat melihatnya adalah kecurigaannya bahwa Draco menyeleweng?!

Pacar amacam apa dia?

Harry mengernyit. "Kau tahu, wawancara dengan Nick, kau tampak sangat dekat, jadi aku berpikir..."

"Kau tahu Harry, aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau tak bisa sekali saja lebih percaya padaku dibanding teman-temanmu?" bentak Draco, bangkit berdiri. Dia menatap Harry dingin, mengambil kunci mobilnya, dan berjalan keluar.

"Mau kemana kau?" harry terdengar panik.

"Pergi dari sini. Aku lelah dan tak butuh kecurigaanmu!" tukasnya, lalu dia membanting pintu depan, meninggakan Harry dalam kesunyian...

Besoknya, Draco yang menginap di hotel, membuka ponselnya, dan melihat beberapa SMS dari Harry, permintaan maaf dan permohonan agar Draco kembali. Draco mendesah, lalu bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Bagaimanapun jkesalnya dia, dia mencintai Harry...

-DH-

1 tahun yang lalu

"Duet dengan Tom Riddle?" ulang Harry.

Saat itu mereka sedang belanja baju berdua, Draco sedang memilih kemeja untuk acara British Award, dan sudah hampir menyerah, saat teringat bahwa dia belum bercerita pada Harry soal proyek single barunya.

Dia dan Tom sudah bisa dibilang sahabat. Tom adalah artis dan penyanyi yangsudah berumur 24 tahun, dan sudah bertahan sepuluh tahun di dunia Holywood. Draco snagat menganguminya, karena kepopulerannya dan suaranya yang indah, berat dan seksi. Tom sangat lucu, dan Draco bisa menghabiskan sehari mengobrol dengannya tanpa bosan. Mereka sempat jalan-jalan bersama saat konser bersama di spanyol dua bulan lalu, dan Draco tak pernah merasakan liburan yang seseru itu. beberapa kali mereka tertidur di kamar hotel yang sama saking serunya mengobrol atau bermain uno atau monopoli, atau melakukan tweetcam. Draco sangat menikmati waktunya dnegan Tom, dan saat Tom menawarkan kerjasama, jelas Drco tak akan menolak.

"Yup."kata Draco akhirnya.

Harry mengernyit, tapi tak mengatakan apapun. draco melihatnya menggigit bibir, seolah menahan untuk tidak mengatakan sesuatu, dan beranjak ke rak lain.

Draco mengikutinya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Harry tidak menatapnya. "Kenapa mendadak dengan dia?"

"Pardon me?"

"Kenapa mendadak kau akan berduet dengan Riddle?"

Draco mendesah. Astaga, jangan bilang kecemburuan ini lagi! "Kau tahu, peningkat popularitas, dan lain-lain. Riddle sedang naik daun, dan manajemen menganggap single berdua akan sangat bagus..."katanya datar.

Harry mendesah. "Kau sudah cukup populer..."

"Tidak cukup untuk manajemen rupanya."

Harry menggeleng, lalu menatap Draco. "Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa Draco, tapi aku tak percaya pada Riddle..."

Draco mendengus. "Oh yeah? Kau bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya! Kau tak tahu bahwa Riddle sangat baik!"

Harry menatapnya kaget. "Astaga Draco, aku hanya bertanya, jangan menggunakan nada itu denganku!"

"Aku akan menggunakan nada apapun yang aku mau!"

Harry menatapnya terluka, dan Draco bisa melihat matanya mulai berair. Draco menggeram, dia tak tahu apa masalah Harry! Hanya satu lagu, 1 video klip dnegan Tom, dan Harry cemburu tak masuk akal? Dia selebriti, jelas dia akan berinteraksi dengan orang-orang terkenal lain kan?

Draco mulai mempertanyakan apakah Harry memang orang yang tepat untuknya...

Draco menatap Harry yang menunduk. "Aku tak ingin bertengkar karena ini, Harry. Ayo kita pulang saja, kau jelas menghancurkan _mood_-ku. Beberapa hari di rumah, dan kau tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memancing pertengkaran," tukas Draco, berbalik meninggalkan toko itu.

Dia marah sekali pada Harry. Harry yang dulu dia kenal lebih easy going, dan tak akan cemburu semudah ini. Harry jelas sudah berubah.

Draco jelas tak menyadari, bahwa bukan Harry-lah yang berubah, tapi dirinya...

-DH-

Saat ini

Draco merasakan air matanya mengalir di pipinya dalam sunyi. Dia tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan.

Semua ini. Popularitas ini. Seluruh penghargaan musik yang dia dapatkan. Kekayaan. Penggemar. Semuanya.

Semua ini jelas tak berarti tanpa Harry...

Dan dia begitu bodoh, begitu bodoh untuk tak menyadari semua ini. Begitu brengsek. Tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Harry. Selama ini hubungan mereka hanya tentang Draco, Draco, dan Draco.

Mereka tak pernah membicarakan tentang perasaan Harry.

Tak pernah peduli.

Draco selalu menang. Harry selalu meminta maaf...

Selalu ego Draco...

Dan kini, apa yang dia dapat dari keempat albumnya? Apa yang dia dapat dari single nomer 1 di dunianya bersama Tom Riddle?

Hati yang kosong.

Itu yang dia dapat.

-DH-

Aku berencana membuat sekuel, berminatkah untuk terus membacanya? :D atau mungkin akan kubuat lebih dari two shot? Ga tau bedanya juga sih gue,,hehehe

Makasiii buat yang sudah review:

Rest: sip

Mrs Kim siFujoshi: cukup angst kah chappie ini? Hehe

hoshi 'seme tachi' amano: muahahaha,,tumpahkan tangismu naakk

devilojoshi: semoga cukup memuaskan yah chap ini,,hehehe

firyaalmalfoy21: hm, kayknya masih gantung juga yak chap ini,,hehehee

Nabilla Ariasha: sudah di jelaskaaan,,hehehe

ayuisvip: apakah Draco termasuk selingkuh?

Hye CassiElf 4: siiiippp

Fro: tersediaaa

Mio Altezza: belum dapet endingnya yak,,hehehe :p

Ohh iya,,maaf jika banya typo,,ga sempat mengedit ulang,,huhuu,, keep review yaaah,,loveeee you allll : )xxxx


End file.
